Rewind
by amethyst-ice22
Summary: You see, Midoriya Izuku wasn't quirkless. He was a late bloomer and it pained Inko that sometimes, she wished that her little Izuku remained quirkless all his life. (Or Izuku's quirk will shake the foundation of heroes and villains alike) Bakugo/Midoriya Todoroki/Midoriya Shinsou/Midoriya


**A/N:** Hi there! I know it's been years and a lot of readers may think that I'm dead but I'm not, I assure you. Life has been hectic and it still is but this plot has been plaguing me for a while now, so I hope you like it.

* * *

 **Summary:** You see, Midoriya Izuku wasn't quirkless. He was a late bloomer and it pained Inko that sometimes, she wished that her little Izuku remained quirkless all his life.

* * *

Midoriya Izuku was an angel, simply put. With wide eyes, freckled cheeks, an adorable smile, and kindness as deep as the ocean, Midoriya Inko could hardly deny him anything. Not that she spoiled him rotten but there were times when she wished that she could give him everything, especially now.

"Q-Quirkless?" She breathed in disbelief, her hands shook in her lap as she watched Izuku freeze in his seat.

The doctor nodded sagely, his gaze firm yet sympathetic, "I believe so, Midoriya-san. Your son may not have the double joint associated with quirkless individuals, but at seven years old..." He trailed off, and Inko didn't need to hear the rest to know what he's implying.

Because quirks were supposed to manifest in individuals at four years old, and every year after that, the possibility of a quirk manifesting was close to nil. But Inko had always hoped that Izuku's quirk was just late. Her son didn't have the double joint that quirkless individuals exhibited; surely, her son would have his, one way or another.

 _But now..._ Inko gritted her teeth and closed her eyes tight, trying not to cry for her son's sake. A small hand clasped hers, small yet warm. She opened her eyes and saw her son giving her a watery smile of his own. _Oh Izuku..._

"It's ok, kaa-san. It'll be ok, so don't cry." Izuku, her little angel, squeezed her hand, his own form trembling but didn't let his tears fall. It broke Inko's heart into pieces. She trembled and bit back a sob before pulling her child into her arms. Before long, Izuku was crying along with her, his wails subdued but still heartbreaking.

Izuku didn't deserve this—her son who only wished to be a hero, to be someone who saves others, and to make a difference—her baby didn't deserve this. And yet, there was nothing to be done. It was just the way it was and Inko swore that she would help Izuku get through this. Her boy was strong and steadfast, both qualities he shared with his late father.

Inko tightened her grip against her child, her lips muttering a small prayer. "Oh Hisashi, please watch over our boy."

That was the end of it. Midoriya Izuku was quirkless. It was something they had come to accept.

Until three months after.

...

Midoriya Izuku was a curious child at heart. At three years old, he was already forming blocks, solving small animal puzzles, and trying to determine whether bugs were edible or not. Much to the horror of his mother.

He was naturally drawn to colorful things, and it didn't come as a surprise to Inko that her son would latch onto All Might of all the heroes in their quirky world. That video of All Might, his costume bright and teeth even brighter, saving countless individuals had rooted itself within Izuku's young mind, heart, and very spirit.

By then, even as worry plagued her, Inko had accepted her boy's dream as if it was her own but fate had not been kind. At four years old, there wasn't any sign of Izuku's quirk.

Izuku wasn't deterred, hope still burning bright. He would become a hero and he never failed to express this every day. "I'll be a hero like All Might, just wait and see!" He would exclaim with utter conviction, eyes twinkling like starts and Inko would smile then, the innocence of a child truly was a sight to behold.

However, as years went by, and Izuku still showed no signs of _any_ kind of quirk, Inko knew they had to accept that her son's dream of being a hero just wasn't meant to be.

It's been almost three months since their last doctor's appointment and Izuku seemed a bit accepting of his "quirkless" status. He was beginning to smile genuinely again, that smile which never failed to warm Inko's heart. Her boy was quirkless but that didn't make him any less extraordinary and beautiful in her eyes. She wished that others would also see her child the same way she does.

Inko sighed and wiped her hands against the dish cloth. She felt drained and utterly miserable. It's been years and the bullying hasn't stopped. Inko was neither blind nor stupid. She knew how the kids treated Izuku and how adults alike saw her child.

Bruises and little burn marks always graced Izuku's skin and it took every fiber of her being not to demand severe disciplinary action against the kids responsible. But what can she do when everyone else deemed her child worthless? Her heart squeezed at the thought.

"Kaa-san?" Izuku mumbled, his voice hoarse from sleep. Inko whirled around, a small smile on her lips, hiding the bitterness she felt against the world.

"Yes, Izuku?"

Izuku shyly smiled, "Could we have pancakes for breakfast?"

Inko gave a smile of her own. Who could say no to a smile like that? "Of course, Izuku. Banana caramel?"

Izuku nodded, his eyes now more awake, "Yes please!"

Inko laughed heartily, and somehow, the hurt she felt didn't feel as painful anymore. _It's going to be ok, we're going to be ok._ It was a mantra she always heard Izuku muttering whether to himself or to others.

Midoriya Izuku was a golden child. Quirkless he was, but a hero at heart.

Today was supposed to be just another day. Inko folded their clothes neatly, arranging them beside her. It was peaceful and quiet. Then, she heard it, her ears perked up, catching the familiar sound.

She stood, lured by the familiar tune. It was... her eyes widened and hurriedly ran towards the source. _It couldn't be, that sound is..._ She grasped the doorknob leading to her room and found Izuku sleeping soundly on the floor, a music box held in one hand. It was the source of that gentle, soothing tune she had come to love when she was younger.

She walked unsteadily and knelt quietly beside her son. Her fingers shook and carefully took the old, yet well-loved music box into her hands. It had been a gift from her mother. Inko had treasured it greatly, even when it had stopped working so many years ago. She had tried countless times to have it fixed, but it was old and the parts were hard to find.

Inko was devastated at first and though Hisashi tried his hardest to fix it himself, there was only so much he could do. Thus, it now served a permanent place on her bedside table and it never failed to remind her of that lullaby her mother used to sing for her.

Inko hummed to herself, her right hand carding through Izuku's unruly hair. "Thank you, Izuku." She murmured softly. She had no doubt that it was her child who managed to fix what others could not. It was something she marveled at yet accepted wholeheartedly.

Izuku had always been a smart and talented child, and being _quirkless_ could never change how amazing he was.

Inko just didn't know how _much_ till a bit later.

...

It was the little things that fail to manage to get her attention but when the same things keep happening over and over again, no matter how small, even Inko was bound to notice.

It started with her old, music box, then the grandfather clock in their living room, hair dryer, stuffed toys, night lamp, and now the oven. At first, she had chalked it up to Izuku's inquisitive mind and crafty fingers, but when an oven gets fixed overnight, surely, anyone would be alarmed.

It was time she had _the_ talk because no matter how incredible her son's talent was, his safety was her first priority. Inko decided that today was the day she would find out. Once Izuku was done with dinner, she asked.

"Izuku, are you the ones fixing things around the house?" It was a stupid question, really. Who else would fix them but Izuku? Unless someone else has been doing so while she wasn't aware. It was an unnerving thought and Inko didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Fixing things?" Izuku asked, his head tilted to the side. Inko bit the inside of her cheek as she nodded. Was there someone else?

Before she could panic and blow things out of proportion, Izuku exclaimed excitedly. "Ah, you mean making them new, kaa-san?"

Inko's eyebrows knitted in question. "Making them knew?" She repeated.

Izuku only nodded, his eyes bright. "They're new again, kaa-san. See, they're not working, right?" Inko nodded pensively, still unable to grasp what Izuku's saying.

"I just touch them and they're new again!" Izuku finished with a flourish, flashing her a toothy grin. Inko couldn't find it in her to smile back.

"T-touch them and then they're new?" She stuttered out because honestly she couldn't make sense of anything.

Izuku hopped of his chair, his grin wide on his face as he took her hand in his and led her to his room. Still flabbergasted, Inko clasped her hand tightly against his.

Something didn't feel right.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Look!" Inko's train of thought was broken just in time to see Izuku pull out a broken figurine of All Might from his toy box. She knew what that was, it was the very first toy she gave Izuku when he was three and utterly enamored by All Might.

"See see, kaa-san, I just put my hand over this and then..." Izuku trailed off, one hand on his toy and another on the floor to hold him up as he knelt. Inko looked on, shocked and unable to move as she watched the scene unfolding before her.

Izuku's eyes had gone blank and half-lidded, and he was muttering too softly for her to hear, and if it wasn't for the small light forming at the palm of his hand, she would have heard what he was saying.

Inko looked on, her whole form stiff with disbelief. Right before her very eyes, the All Might figurine, clearly broken and beyond repair, was remade slowly. Parts of the plastic figure were molding together, fusing little by little until finally it was whole again.

Fixed as if it was never broken in the first place.

 _No._ Inko shook her head, still unable to form words other than, "w-what?"

Izuku smiled at her, proud of his work before promptly falling over, eyes closed shut. Despite being shocked beyond belief, she was able to catch her son in her arms. After checking that he was only asleep and not in any immediate danger, she tightened her grip around him, her hands trembling, and her gaze fixated on the All Might figurine at her feet.

It wasn't fixed. It was just as Izuku said, it was made new and no matter how much she wanted to deny this fact, she also knew that it was futile. Because aside from Izuku, it was only her who knew how the All Might figurine looked like when she bought it. It was Inko herself who had helped Izuku open his toy.

Before her, that same toy she bought four years ago looked as if it hadn't been touched, still clean, and definitely _new._

"Oh my goodness."

...

"Midoriya-san, I know it's hard to accept bu-" Inko raised one hand to stop the doctor from speaking, her mouth pursued in a straight line.

"Yukishiro-san," she breathed slowly, "I know what I saw and I assure you, I don't make it a habit to joke around." She gestured at Izuku, who was still asleep but now lying on the hospital bed. It had been more or less five hours since Izuku did whatever it was he did, and Inko didn't want to take chances. She had to make sure her child was absolutely fine, and to find out whatever it was that Izuku did.

Yukishiro swallowed a sigh, his eyes squinting behind his glasses as he regarded her with tired eyes. It has been almost half a year since their last appointment, and he had been sure that his run-in with the Midoriyas wouldn't be until much later.

"So what you're saying is that Izuku has a quirk and he's able to fi-" She frowned at the clear doubt in his voice but he continued, "-x things?" It sounded ludicrous, really. Yukishiro was a specialist when it comes to quirks. He had been studying them for over twenty years, and not once had he come across a quirk that could _fix_ —he refuses the _make things new_ claim that Inko-san has been spouting—things.

You see, quirks were an extension of oneself. It was a manifestation of another part of a human's body and manifested through the use of any part of the body (skin, limbs, fluids) or senses. Technically, quirks were "abilities", and the more they were used, the more developed they were and vice versa.

However, this claim that Inko-san has, it was clearly illogical. Well, quirks in itself were illogical to start with but still logical in a way that they are similar to enhancements, per se.

Get it?

Yukishiro sighed, unable to stop it this time and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache. He's been running around for 27 hours with little food and rest, and now he has to deal with a quirkless child that wasn't so _quirkless._

"Kaa-san?" Izuku sat up slowly, his eyes wandering around obviously confused. Yukishiro focused his attention on Izuku, watching as both mother and son conversed lightly before he decided to interrupt.

"Izuku," He started before making his way over to them, "How're you feeling, child?"

Izuku smiled small, his eyes drooping slightly. Yukishiro took note of this. The exhaustion was clear as day. It would be wise to keep him till tomorrow just to be on the safe side.

"I'm fine, sensei, just sleepy."

Yukishiro nodded before sitting himself on the chair beside the bed. He smiled, hoping to put the child at ease. "So your mother told me something interesting." He started as he gauged Izuku's expression. "She says you make things new? Can you tell me about it?"

Inko quietly observed from Izuku's right, one hand holding his. For some reason, it had been eating at her. This strange feeling ever since before Izuku had shown her how he "fixed" things. In her mind, she knew it wasn't as simple as that.

"Um, I-I..." Izuku hesitated, his eyes seeking her mother's approval.

She nodded and rubbed his hand. "It's ok, honey. Yukishiro-san can be trusted."

Izuku bit his lip uncertainly, his face down. "I-I j-just make things new, sensei."

Yukishiro still looked unconvinced but didn't let the doubt show on his face. "If you're up for it, can you show me, Izuku?"

Izuku looked up from playing with his fingers and searched around the room. His eyes shining when he found what he was looking for. He pointed at it before turning to face the doctor. "Can I use that, sensei?"

By that meaning, the beat down couch on the other side of the room. It was an old couch but well-maintained. Yukishiro nodded his consent and let the child lead him and his mother towards it.

"Whenever you're ready, Izuku." The child nodded at him and he watched as Izuku placed one hand over the couch, not touching it in the slightest. Mere moments later, he saw the exact same description Inko had been telling him beforehand.

The same blank eyes, the same state of repairing and fusing of material, and the small light. Even in shell-shocked state, Yukishiro was fast enough to catch the limp body of the boy, his gaze not leaving the once run-down couch.

It's the same old couch yet it wasn't.

And now he had more questions than answers. He shared a glance with Inko. Their expressions mirroring the same thing.

...

Izuku knew in his heart that he couldn't give up. Even if he was quirkless, he could still do something hero-like. In his child's mind, there was still something out there for him. Even if he can't be as strong as All Might, he could still be a hero.

One afternoon, however, changed everything. He was playing hide and seek by himself, sadly, he really had no friends. Kacchan and the others didn't want to be associated with a "quirkless loser" like him. Izuku was somehow used to it but it still hurts from time to time, the taunting and beatings were hard to ignore truth be told.

Then, he saw it. It was a small box situated on the far left of table beside his mother's bed. He was aware what it was. It was a music box and every week, he would see his mother tinkering with it.

"The melody it plays was beautiful, honey. Oh, how I wish you could hear it."

His mother would start humming, the tune already engraved within her memories, and by extension to him. It wasn't that hard to remember when she always sang the same thing to put him to sleep. To be honest, he felt a bit sad that he would never be able to hear the original tune. Carefully, he cradled the olden box in his hands.

What possessed him to hold it in his hands, he didn't know, but Izuku could only marvel at it, wishing in his heart that it would work again. "It's ok, it'll be ok." He whispered to himself and it was a moment of silence before he could hear it, a gentle tune playing steadily and softly.

Wide eyes stared at the music box in his hands, a dim light already fading, and slowly but surely, he could feel his energy ebbing away until he was fast asleep on the floor. None the wiser of what he did and what he could do.

It had never even crossed his mind that what he did could be something different, something extraordinary or something like a _quirk_. Because what he knows about quirks were those flashy and powerful things like All Might's and Kacchan's.

Days later and he does it again. The large, grandfather clock in their living room was a pitiful sight and it always made him frown when he saw the non-moving dials and pendulum. He had wished then that it would work. Just as he did, his hand hand reached out automatically.

"It's ok, it'll be ok."

It was like a spell and when the spell was broken, what once was broken was made new right before his very eyes. Izuku, with all his brilliance and overflowing curiosity had understood then. He was the one responsible for making it work. He smiled wide, his bright mind already running on overdrive of the possibilities. First on his list, that stuffed toy his tou-san gave him.

From then on, he had experimented from one thing to another. Izuku had always felt inexplicable joy to see the things he wished to work transform before his very eyes but he knew it wasn't something he could do freely. Every time he made something new, he felt extremely tired and fell asleep as soon as he did.

There were no other side effects though so he used this "magic" whatever it was over and over again. Izuku knew his mother would ask eventually and with a spring in his step he had showed her proudly what he could do.

It wasn't something amazing and it wasn't something that could make him a hero but at the very least he knew that he had something to be proud of.

"To be honest, I'm still boggled by this but there's no other way around it. It's a quirk, Inko-san, Izuku."

Izuku's thoughts screeched to a halt, his mouth gaping open, wide eyes unblinking. Yukishiro returned the look with a bewildered one of his own. He cleared his throat, "I still need to run a few tests if that's ok with you, Inko-san, to know the exact nature of his quirk. Would that be alright?"

Both mother and son looked lost for words. They've been waiting for this day. For the doctor to ascertain the manifestation of Izuku's quirk, but not like.

"I-I—" Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat. "—I have a quirk?"

Yukishiro nodded again. "You do, Izuku. What you did back there wasn't just a trick of some sort. It was a quirk but what kind is what we have to find out. So will you work with me?"

Izuku didn't really understand what's happening but he did know one thing. "Of course, sensei."

Because even if this little "magic" was his quirk, he'd rather have one than none at all. Now, he had to change his plans. He just needs to know how to use his quirk to become a hero.

...

It's been four years since then, now he's eleven, and the exact nature of his quirk was still up for debate. Thus, he remains the same quirkless Midoriya Izuku just so he can avoid anyone questioning his quirk.

Even Yukishiro-sensei wanted to keep everything hidden until he was sure what his quirk was. Through the doctor's guidance, Izuku underwent various tests. He bit his lower lip in thought, his head down as he walked home. There were only a few facts that they have gathered over the years.

 _1\. He can make all kinds of things go back to the way they were before. It was a revival of some sort._

 _2\. There was no trigger or condition needed. A bit of concentration, and his body would react in response to the object needed to be revived/renewed._

 _3\. After every renewal/revival, his body would lose all strength and he'll lose consciousness for a limited amount of time depending on the object renewed/revived. There was a direct relationship between the size of the object and the length of time he would need to rest._

 _4\. The things he revived/renewed will still age but at the normal passage of time. In other words, the effects of his quirk is "permanent", and will not subside but would still be subjected to aging or damage of external forces._

 _5\. The number of things he can revive/renew in a day is still unknown because his rest period still needs to be factored in._

 _6\. His quirk was enabled mentally and emotionally. He must fervently want/wish for something to be renewed/revived for his quirk to work efficiently. Distractions are a big NO._

Izuku sighed to himself as he went over the mental list of what they knew of his quirk. Truthfully, his quirk was weird even Yukishiro-sensei with all his knowledge of all quirks known was baffled. It was the first of its kind and he had set it as a personal goal to oversee its growth.

Honestly, he felt like a lab rat in his doctor's experiments but Izuku knew the doctor meant well and none of his experiments had ever hurt him so he went along with everything. His mother also trusted Yukishiro-sensei, he was a family friend, so he was in "capable hands" as she would say.

Either way, his quirk wasn't suited for heroics. He didn't need to see his mother's pitying gaze and Yukishiro-sensei's disapproving gaze to believe otherwise. Izuku clenched his fists, his eyes clenched tight. _I won't give up, not now, not ever!_

So lost in his thoughts, Izuku failed to see where he was going. A loud crash and two fallen bodies later, Izuku gasped, his eyes widening in shock as the man he bumped into vomited blood right before his very eyes.

"Oh my god! Are you ok, sir?!" Izuku was quick to help the sickly man. Even closer, he can see how pale he was. With his long, thin limbs, sunken eyes, angular face, and blond hair in disarray, the man looked ready to break. Guilt pooled heavily in Izuku's gut.

"I'm sorry, sir! I wasn- I was jus-" Izuku fumbled and fussed around the man who regarded him with mirth in his eyes.

"Nonsense, my boy. I'm just fine." Toshinori tried to laugh for the boy's sake but only coughed out more blood. Izuku felt tears in his eyes. Was this his fault?

"It's not your fault, my boy. This is just how I am now." Oh, so he said that out loud. Izuku brushed off his embarrassment and sniffed slightly as he helped the unknown man to a nearby bench.

Toshinori wiped off the excess blood from his lips, his hand reaching out to pat the boy on the head. "I'll be fine in a minute or two, don't worry." It didn't ease the worry in the boy's eyes. Toshinori couldn't blame him. In the public's eyes, he looked like a skeleton walking. He sighed and let his hand fall back on his side.

"Tell me, young man. What's your name?" Maybe, some small talk would do the boy good, he looked ready to keel over.

Izuku pursed his lips but replied automatically, "Midoriya Izuku, sir." This prompted another chuckle from the unknown stranger.

"It's Toshinori, young man. Call me by that name, why don't you."

Izuku was torn between wanting to rush the man to the nearest hospital, he had Yukishiro-sensei on speed dial thank you very much, or indulging the man. He sighed and settled against the bench. Well, the man looked fine for now, anyway.

"Ok, Toshinori-san."

Toshinori grinned, and breathed deeply. Things were getting harder for him. Truthfully, every respite he could get was a blessing in disguise.

"Um, Toshinori-san?" Izuku asked tentatively. He didn't know why but for some reason he just wanted ask. It didn't need to be Toshinori-san, but it's been a long time someone else talked to him as if he wasn't worth shit.

 _That's because he doesn't. He doesn't know I'm quirkless._ That was more than enough reason for Izuku. He took a deep breath. _Here goes._

 _"_ D-Do you think someone without a quirk become a hero?" Izuku forced the word out because he was basically lying but his quirk was useless for heroics so it wasn't that far from the truth.

Toshinori turned to face, his face unreadable. Izuku refused to face him, he had just basically outed himself as quirkless. He knows what comes next, but a small part of him, this strange man would be somewhat different from the rest.

"My boy, what does a hero mean for you?" Toshinori asked and to Izuku the question was genuine. There were no traces of mockery or disbelief in his voice. It made him feel a bit at ease.

"A hero is someone like All Might!" Izuku exclaims. Toshinori flinches beside him, but remains silent. "He saves people with a fearless smile. I want to be like him someday. For as long as I could remember, I've always wanted to be a hero but..." Izuku heaved a breath, "...I'm technically quirkless so I..."

"So you're giving up?" Toshinori cut him off. Sunken eyes stared directly at his and Izuku felt fire burn in his chest. He frowned and clenched his fists.

"I'm not giving up." Izuku gritted his teeth. He could already feel tears brimming at the corner of his eyes. "I'm quirkless, but I'm not useless!" His voice was rising now but he couldn't help it.

"Being a hero means saving people with a smile, in spite of the fear, in spite of risking one's life! You don't need a quirk to sa-" His tirade stopped immediately when he felt two arms encircling him.

"My boy, you already answered your own question." Toshinori paused and breathed deeply. "You have what it takes to be a hero, young one. Don't lose sight of that goal of yours." Izuku felt his resolve shatter, the tears held at bay now flowing freely down his cheeks. Toshinori felt him nod against his chest.

Truly, such a young child and already so courageous. He bit the inside of his cheek and hesitated for a moment before trusting what little instinct he has. "When you're a bit older and still aspire to be a hero, come find me, my boy, and I'll help you."

Izuku held onto every word, his arms tightening around the frail form surrounding him. He felt Toshinori cough discretely but he could still feel the man shaking against him. With how sick the man was, Izuku could only imagine the worse.

What if someday, this kind man disappears?

He felt fear clutch his heart. _No. Not Toshinori-san._ Izuku sniffed again, and closed his eyes tight. He will not allow it. He will not allow this man to disappear, not when he's the only person who has ever _ever_ believed in him. A stranger Toshinori-san may be, but to Izuku, he was already just as important.

 _So please, please be ok. Please, be ok._

"Midoriya? My boy, what's wrong?" The kid was muttering something, Toshinori pulled back from the embrace wanting to know what's wrong when a burst of light surrounded them both and they both knew no more.

...

Inko knew there was something amiss that day. For one, her Izuku has yet to arrive from school. She glanced worriedly at the grandfather clock in their living room. It was past six and Izuku was supposed to be home an hour ago. He had no sessions with the doctor today so her son was running late.

She jumped in her seat when the phone rang and she hurriedly made a grab for it. With trembling fingers, she answered. "Hello?"

"Inko-san."

She felt her heart almost stop. "Yes, Yukishiro-san?"

There was a pause and it was the longest one in her entire life. "Please come to the hospital as soon as possible. It's Izuku."

She didn't need anymore prompting. She slammed the phone down and made a dash for her things. She felt faint and prayed with all her might.

 _Please be ok, Izuku. Please be ok._

...

"We found him at the local park, sprawled over one of the benches. His breathing was normal and there were no signs of injuries. We tried waking him but he didn't move an inch." Naomasa recited dutifully. He was the one who found the kid and his best friend, both unconscious. But he'll omit that part for now, for Toshinori's sake.

"His vitals are stable and nothing seems to be wrong bu-"

"-so why isn't Izuku waking up?!" Inko cut him off, already borderline hysterical. She sobbed into her hands, her shoulders shaking with every breath. Yukishiro was beside her, his expression grim as he looked over Izuku's chart. He sighed and placed it on the bedside table.

"Tell me, Naomasa-san. Was there anything else beside him?" Yukishiro probed. He might be jumping to conclusions but when it comes to Izuku, there really was no other way.

Naomasa looked contemplative so he asked again. "Or rather, was there _anyone_ else beside him?" At the question, Inko raised her head and turned to look at Yukishiro then at the detective, her gaze accusing.

Yukishiro placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, his gaze never leaving Naomasa's. "This is important, Naomasa-san. Was Izuku with someone else in that park?"

"Why is this rela-" Naomasa spoke but was immediately interrupted.

"There was someone else. His name's Toshinori."

They looked up in surprise as Recovery Girl entered the room, her footfalls light as she moved to stand beside Izuku's bed.

She looked grave as she asked, "What is this boy's quirk?" She leveled a stare at Yukishiro, then at Inko. "Do not lie, please." They shared a glance, both unsure but still they were bound by law to speak the truth.

"Honestly, we are still trying to figuring it out ourselves," Yukishiro started, "temporarily, we call his quirk _revival."_

Recovery Girl frowned, her eyebrows knitting together, "Revival?"

"Yes, revival." Yukishiro affirmed. "But it isn't so simple, you see Izuku can make things new, so to speak. Like for an example, an old and broken watch, when Izuku activates his quirk, he can make it as if it was never broken in the first place. Like I said, make things new again."

Inko moved to brush a few strands of hair from her baby's face, her hands still shaking. Recovery Girl moved to pat her hand, trying to reassure her before asking, "What about side effects?"

Yukishiro rummaged through his desk for Izuku's medical records before handing them over to her. "He loses consciousness after every revival. The time he needs to rest depends on the size of the object he revives."

Recovery Girl goes over the files with practiced ease. They lapsed into silence as they waited for her to speak again. It wasn't long before she's done and was once again staring at Yukishiro in the eye, "You keep saying 'things' but you have reason to believe that this boy's quirk is more than that, isn't it?"

Yukishiro mirrored her expression and nodded. "Yes, I have reason to believe so and I think you should be able to answer that, Recovery Girl."

Inko felt a chill down her spine. She could feel it, the heavy air in the room was beginning to suffocate her. She choked back a sob but remained quiet, she had no reason to interfere because even as Izuku's mother, she could hardly understand her son's quirk.

"Before I reveal my findings, Naomasa." Recovery Girl called out to him, her voice firm. "This stays between us, and Toshinori once he wakes up." She waited for his nod before turning to the two others.

"Midoriya Inko and Sato Yukishiro, correct?" They both nodded at her, looking pensive and unsure. Well, with what she's about to reveal, even she feels a bit overwhelmed. Mind you, she has seen and witnessed a lot of things but never quite like this. At her age, this boy, Midoriya Izuku, was it? She chanced a glance at the boy sleeping peacefully. It was the first time she has ever met someone with a quirk like him.

"Our dear friend, Toshinori, has undergone countless surgeries. His circumstances are not something I can disclose freely." Recovery Girl paused. "But what I can tell you is that due to these surgeries, he already lost half of his respiratory organs and the entirety of his stomach."

Inko gasped in horror, both her hands covering her mouth in disbelief. Even Yukishiro looked disturbed. Naomasa already knew this but hearing it all over again made his stomach churn.

"But imagine my surprise when I came to check on him." Recovery Girl didn't believe it herself but she checked multiple times and all results turned out the same.

"I found everything that he lost two years ago—his respiratory organs and stomach—functioning normally in his body." There was total silence for a moment before it broke completely.

"But that's imp-"

"Impossible?" Recovery Girl shook her head at Yukishiro. "I assure you, I checked countless times but it's true." She gestured at Izuku, who was still sleeping soundly, looking like the little angel he was.

"You say he was quirkless, when in fact he's not, and you say his quirk is something like revival?" Recovery Girl stopped to make sure they were listening to her every word. "Revival is similar to improvement or recovery but what that boy did wasn't as cute as that, what this boy did, what Midoriya Izuku did was to return what was lost, to return the past." Even to her ears, she couldn't believe was she was saying but it was the truth.

"Simply put, Midoriya Izuku's quirk turns back time. His quirk is _Rewind._ "


End file.
